


Questioni di tempo.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I hate them so much, M/M, San Marino Gp, mostly angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: E non importa più nulla.Non importa tutto quello che avevi pensato di fare per lui.





	Questioni di tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho neanche finito la conferenza stampa piloti di oggi.  
> E vorrei seriamente avere le parole per descrivere il mio stato emotivo dopo quello che è successo.  
> E al di là di tutto quello che questo gesto potrebbe causare in questo fine settimana, già delicato di suo, mi ritrovo ancora una volta delusa da un "uomo" che dovrebbe dare un esempio a tutti.  
> Quindi niente, ne è uscito questo.  
> Che porta di nuovo a galla il mio lato angst.  
> Quindi niente, vi chiedo scusa da ora anche perchè non so quanto senso abbia visto che è scritta solamente di istinto.  
> Doppie scusa, allora..

Ed è quando non ti stringe la mano che sai che non puoi più lottare per voi due.  
Che ci hai provato per anni a mettere le cose in ordine nonostante ti fossi già scusato mille volte.  
E senti il tuo mondo crollare, ma non sei da solo.

Non hai intenzione di mostrare a tutti quello che ti passa per la testa, non è loro diritto saperlo e non è diritto di Valentino sapere quello che è ancora in grado di farti.  
Per questo sorridi.  
Monti la solita faccia che sembra non essere scalfita da nulla mentre la conferenza stampa prosegue normalmente.  
E non importa più nulla.

Non importa tutto quello che avevi pensato di fare per lui.  
Non importa più il fatto che credevi di poter sistemare tutto, che le ultime settimane ti avessero convinto che si poteva tornare a essere quello che eravate prima.  
Sei stanco.

Stanco di sentirti inadatto a qualcuno che dovrebbe amarti nonostante i tuoi difetti.  
Stanco di amare qualcuno cosi tanto da mettere te stesso in secondo piano.  
Sei stanco di qualcuno che non riesci a dimostrarti che, a te, ci tiene.

Ma non lo dai a vedere.  
Perché non è quel il luogo in cui ti puoi permettere di essere il ragazzino innamorato che sai di essere, perché ora sai che lui non merita di vedere ancora tutto quel amore che provi per lui.

Ed è per quello che aspetti solo il tempo necessario alle solite foto di rito prima di lasciare la sala.  
Lo fai ignorando il mondo che hai attorno.  
Lo fai perché ancora una volta sei stanco.

Stanco di persone che ti guardano cercando di capire cosa stai pensando in quel momento.  
Stanco di essere giudicato, perché ora sai esattamente cosa ti aspetta lì fuori per tutto il fine settimana, ma non è davvero l’odio a spaventarti.

E non è bello, non lo sarebbe per nessuno. Solo che ti dici che puoi sopportarlo perché non importa cosa loro possono pensare, tu sai la verità.  
Sai cosa avete provato entrambi, conosci le promesse che vi siete fatti.  
E sei stanco, stanco di lottare contro tutti.

Quindi ti concedi di crollare.  
Lo fai quando sei da solo e lasci che, per una volta, tutto ti travolga.  
E sei stanco.

Ed è finita, finita proprio per quel motivo.  
E ti concedi per la prima volta dopo anni di pensare di andare avanti perché è quello che fanno le persone che vogliono stare bene.  
Sei stanco di aspettare un uomo che ancora una volta ha messo la sua immagine davanti al resto.

Starai bene di nuovo.  
Lo sai, ed è per quello che ti asciughi il viso da quelle lacrime che sai, lui non merita.  
Andrai avanti.  
Smetterai di pensare che qualunque cose ci fosse mai stata tra di voi fosse degno di essere chiamato amore.  
Sarebbe andata bene.

Serviva solo tempo.  
E inizi a ripetertelo sperando, che un giorno, tu riesca a crederci sul serio.


End file.
